


Poems to The Child and the Doctor

by FrozenEmpireFlowerGarden



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-09
Updated: 2014-12-09
Packaged: 2018-02-28 20:21:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2745704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrozenEmpireFlowerGarden/pseuds/FrozenEmpireFlowerGarden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poems which belong to my fanfiction The Child and the Doctor (I'm not so sure any more when or if I am going to write this)<br/>1st Chapter: About the main chara The Child<br/>2nd Chapter: About the Doctor</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Child

The Child

The light in the night  
The spark in the dark

I am the hope in the misery  
A child of impossibility

I am the moon, I am the sun  
I am no one but also the one

In constant flux but standing still  
Always the same but changing at will

Now look at me Doctor  
What do you see?

Should I be caged  
Or should I be free?

Can’t you figure it out   
Can’t you tell the truth?

Let the drums fill you out  
And you might find proof


	2. The Doctor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poems which belong to my fanfiction The Child and the Doctor (coming soon)  
> 1st Chapter: About the main chara The Child  
> 2nd Chapter: About the Doctor

The Doctor

Like fire like ice  
Cold and warm  
Paying the price  
The oncoming storm

He’s called the Doctor  
But not only that  
The Savior of Creation  
But also a threat

He once was named  
The Destroyer of Worlds  
What burned him inside  
Were not the words

Burning with guilt  
Searing and hot  
To some he’s the devil  
To others a god

The loneliest man isn’t always alone  
The smile on his face is inside a frown

His hearts a broken, shattered inside  
Eyes filled with sorrow, open and wide

Never healing, always in pain  
Nothing can change that, all seems in vain

He once started running and has never stopped  
Himself and the TARDIS, that’s all he has got


End file.
